This invention relates to cereal bars, and in particular this invention relates to layered cereal bars, and the method and apparatus for their manufacture.
There have been many efforts in the food industry to develop meal substitutes, particularly breakfast substitutes, for consumers who do not have the time or desire to consume a conventional meal. To serve as a convenient meal substitute, a product should be a portable ready-to-eat food product that requires no cooking, no application of additional ingredients, and so forth. Ideally a meal substitute does not require the use of utensils such that it can be eaten in nearly any location at any time, including while driving, riding on a train, walking, and so forth.
Some of the most popular meal substitutes are substantially nonperishable hand-to-mouth food products that are packaged in disposable packaging materials. Many such products come in the form of a hand held food bar. However, food bars are not necessarily nutritionally complete. Specifically, many food bars lack adequate protein, vitamins, minerals, fiber and so forth, to accurately be considered a xe2x80x9cmeal substitute.xe2x80x9d
Further, many of these products are difficult to handle, either because they are too dry or too moist. Bars that are too dry fall apart easily, producing unwanted crumbs. Bars that are too moist become excessively sticky and messy. Additionally, the organoleptic properties of many of these bars are quite poor. In some instances, this is due to a high level of soy proteins, which can cause an undesirable off-flavor, if not otherwise masked.
It is also important that food, particularly meal substitutes, have an appealing appearance so that the entire eating experience is a pleasant one. Many of the meal substitutes on the market today, however, have been processed to such an extent that they bear little or no resemblance to their original state.
Thus, what is needed is a portable food product that has improved nutritional and organoleptic characteristics, yet maintains an appealing appearance.
A layered cereal bar with at least two cereal layers having identifiable ready-to-eat (RTE) cereal pieces and at least one visible filling layer in between the at least two cereal layers is described. In one embodiment, the cereal bar is a non-cooked cereal bar having a total nutrient level equal to or greater than the nutrient level of a single serving of boxed cereal with milk. In another embodiment, the cereal bar has about six (6) grams (g) of protein.
In one embodiment, the filling layer is a confectionery center that is high in milk content, but possesses a relatively low water activity. In another embodiment, the filling layer is a compound coating. In another embodiment, the filling layer is a visible milk filling layer comprised of milk powder, sweeteners and fat in a ratio of about 1:2:1.4. In yet another embodiment, the filling layer comprises about 20%, by weight, of the cereal bar.
In one embodiment, the cereal layer is comprised of a cereal composition containing RTE cereal, high-protein rice pieces and texturized vegetable protein (TVP) in a ratio of about 2:1:1. The cereal layer further comprises a binder to hold the cereal composition together. In one embodiment, the binder is a complex carbohydrate binder made from soy protein, fat, sweeteners, water and gelatin. In another embodiment, flavorings, colorings and macronutrients in the form of a vitamin/mineral blend are added to the binder. In a particular embodiment, tricalcium phosphate is added to provide calcium fortification. In another embodiment, the RTE cereal is fortified with added protein and the TVP and/or rice pieces are not used in the cereal composition. In one embodiment, the density of the cereal composition increases by about 1.5 to two (2) times after being compressed into layers.
In one embodiment, components of the layered cereal bar are comprised of about 20% cereal, 40% binder, 10% TVP, 10% rice and 20% milk filling, by weight, although the invention is not so limited. Within acceptable ranges, the ratios of the various components can be altered, depending on a particular application.
In another embodiment, a method for manufacturing a layered cereal bar having a visible filling layer is described. The steps include mixing a binder with a cereal composition having identifiable cereal pieces to form an amorphous mass, compressing the amorphous mass into a first layer and a second layer, applying a filling layer on the first layer, combining the first layer and filling layer with the second layer, and pressing the first layer, filling layer and second layer together to form pressed layers, wherein the pressed layers are cut into individual cereal bars having identifiable cereal pieces, each cereal bar having a total nutrient level equal to or greater than the nutrient level of a single serving of ready-to-eat cereal and milk.
In another embodiment, various devices for manufacturing a layered cereal bar are described. Such devices include beltless compressing rollers that operate in series to combine a mixture comprising the cereal composition and binder. The rollers rotate in the same direction as a conveyor below, although at a faster speed. By operating the rollers in this manner, the surface of the product is more polished, giving it a better, less rough appearance. Compression is also improved with reduced breakage of cereal pieces. The rollers have the further advantage of staying cleaner during operation.
In one embodiment, the protein in the layered cereal bar of the present invention is derived from grain protein in the cereal components, soy protein in the form of soy protein isolates and texturized vegetable protein, and milk protein in the form of whole and non-fat milk powder. In addition to providing approximately the same quantity of protein as a bowl of cereal and milk, these three diverse sources provide a high quality protein due to the inherent advantage of complementary amino acids, particularly from the soy and grain sources.
The layered cereal bar of the present invention further has excellent storage stability properties. With a water activity (Aw) in the range of about 0.35 to 0.55, the finished product has a crisp texture that does not crystallize and dry out, yet does not become soft and stale. Use of butylated hydroxy toluene (BHT) also limits lipid oxidation that is known to cause flavor degradation. In some embodiments, cereal formulas that are more stable due to relatively low levels of highly unsaturated fats are used. In other embodiments, modifications are made to a RTE cereal base to reduce certain components, such as oats, known to have shorter shelf lives. Use of a carbohydrate binder further slows moisture uptake, which can cause textural defects.
The layered cereal bar is completely portable, yet provides the calcium, vitamins, minerals and protein of a bowl of cereal and milk. The cereal bar can essentially be eaten at anytime, in any place. The bar has consumer appeal due to the presence of a defined milk layer. The milk layer has a white, creamy appearance, a smooth, lubricious texture, as well as a clean, dairy flavor. The layered cereal bar is substantially larger than conventional food bars, weighing about 40 to 50 g. The layered cereal bar contains virtually no cholesterol and is low in sodium. The additional benefits of relatively high levels of protein, fiber, and complex carbohydrates results in a product that is more than just a light treat or snack, as it is relatively satiating, providing energy lasting up to several hours. Such nutritional characteristics differentiate this product from other types of known portable grain-based snacks.